


Bernadette's photograph [Diakko one shot]

by L_Luna98



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: 4 years later AU, Adulting, Akko and Diana being gay at the cavendish manor, Bernadette is gay, Diakko, Diana and Akko are living together, Diana has two mothers HC, Dianakko, F/F, Gay surprise, Graduated AU, Long Shot, OC, One Shot, POV tends to change, The other mother is alive, They are 19/20, over 15k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Luna98/pseuds/L_Luna98
Summary: Four years have passed since Akko arrived at Luna Nova. In the previous year, the girls she had befriended graduated from the academy and each one went their separate ways, just like Kagari, who had to go through a lot during her studies, including meeting a girl named Diana Cavendish, whom she began to date. When she graduated and was sure she would return to Japan, she received an invitation from the Scottish girl to live in the family's mansion and an affectionate proposal from the beautiful blonde who asked her to marry her.Akko spent a long time adapting and experiencing many ups and downs, sometimes having to deal with Daryl and her daughters' disrespect, but this the girl got used to, even more so with the fact that Diana was a lesbian, shocking the entire noble class.One day like any other Akko was rummaging through Bernadette Cavendish's old bedroom until he found something that had been a huge family secret until then.Upon discovering this secret Akko, decides that she wants to make a surprise involving the photograph she eventually found, but why is a photograph a secret and why does it get to the point of creating so much?Read this story and find out.
Relationships: Barbara Parker/Lotte Yanson, Bernadette Cavendish/Laura McLaren (OC), Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger & Jasminka Antonenko & Amanda O'Neill, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England/Avery, Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Croix Meridies
Kudos: 13





	Bernadette's photograph [Diakko one shot]

It was a winter morning in Edinburgh, it had been a few months since the girls' graduation from Luna Nova, the year 2021 had started a few days ago. Akko planned to start her career as Shiny Akko, but she still faced conflicts within the mansion, as well as no from many witches who didn't want to have their reputation linked to something comical and funny, even with Kagari saving everyone, the conservatism in society still remained. Diana was the leader of the Cavendish family, after going through Daryl's proposal for a marriage of interest with James Mark II, the girl was getting colder and sadder, after all she remembered something, starting to ignore little by little Kagari, which was quite strange. Diana used to be cold, but not at that point. Akko was waking up next to Diana and soon noticed that the Cavendish had already gotten up.

**POV Akko:**

Diana has been very cold lately, colder than this place, holy shit, for the nine witches... I thought it would be wonderful to move here, but we can barely get along... What the fuck? Ever since that James Mark II showed up here, she's been like this... More like she's being forced to marry him... But Diana is the head of the family Ahh... I'm getting up from here.

I get up and go to the bathroom of the huge suite, brush my teeth, take off my crimson robe with "Akko" written on it, put it next to my fiancée's cyan robe, open the shower and start to take a bath, the drops of water washed my body as if they were washing my soul, it was really nice to take a bath in that bathroom, the water was always at the ideal temperature. As soon as I get out of the shower I take a towel, dry my body, wrap myself in it and go into the huge closet of our room, I put on a t-shirt, an overcoat, since it was very cold, "New, as if it wasn't cold every day here in Scotland" and a pair of sweatpants, when I finish getting dressed I put on my bunny slippers and walk through the corridors to the dining room, where I find Anna waiting for me outside the door.

\- Good morning Miss Kagari, Miss Cavendish told me to stay here waiting for you to wake up, she is waiting for you in the dining room, let me take you there- Anna said always with her softness of speech, "The handmaids and the butlers were the only nice people in the house.

\- Ah, yes thank you Anna, I was just leaving, I appreciate you waiting for me so long... I'm sorry if I overslept," I say, being gentle as always with the sweet lady.

**POV Diana:**

I woke up that morning down, after another week of having that conversation with Daryl, that snake is still the same, I knew she had only let her guard down since Akko and I saved her from that ritual interference, at least she has no authority at all, I can decide on my own who I marry.... Only that James Mark... He was one of the Appleton students who hang out with Louis Blackwell.... Not to mention he has my father's name on him... Although he was no example of a person, he abandoned me and my mother, since I was a little girl... just because the family was starting to have financial problems. That damned conversation with Daryl... I can't leave Akko... But I have to have heirs or heiresses... Ah Saint Beatrix Lesbian... The Cavendish family only allows to succeed children conceived here by both people.... And how am I going to make one with Akko, being that we are two girls.... Ah... What am I going to do... I can't allow Daryl's lineage to be the dominant one...

While I was in my mental monologue, I was approached by my second cousins, Amalie and Alicia, Merrill's daughters.

\- Lesbian cousin! Lesbian cousin! Look what Grandma wrote for you," say the two children handing me the envelope.

\- Oh thank you - I say, faking a positive reaction.

"Keep on with your scissors, I don't like your girlfriend, but she guarantees me my lineage ahead, besides teaching a pure lineage, without this talk of turning lesbian witches. Remember that fingers do not reproduce. With love and affection your Aunt Daryl".

Really? It was kind of just sending a message, what's the need to write an envelope, I won't argue any further, let her keep these silly little letters.

I take the letter, crumple it with my hands and throw it into a trash can, using my wand to move the crumpled paper into the container, when I finish throwing the trash out, I notice that my girlfriend had just arrived accompanied by Anna.

**POV Akko:**

\- Good morning my love! - I say all radiant and go towards my girlfriend.

We come close to each other, exchange lips with a seal, soon after we both stare at each other, I as usual am faced with that emotionless and cold face of Diana, colder than Scotland itself I would say. I sit down on the chair facing my girlfriend and start to eat, attacking the pancakes as usual.

\- Love Harajuku pancakes! How cute, I love it - I say dipping a pancake and dousing it with maple syrup. I end up remembering my first time with Diana and almost burst out laughing, but I held back as much as I could.

\- Akko! What's so funny - said Diana trying to force a refined accent, being that I know how she spoke in a totally different way to me.

\- Nothing no my love, I just remembered when I held your breasts that day and said they looked like Harajuku pancakes - I say starting to laugh, while Diana let out a slight laugh, seeing my girlfriend laughing makes me even a little happier, it was rare to see the cute cabbage look like that, even more after that guy came here.

\- _Akko! Don't talk that kind of dirty talk, someone might hear it -_ she said with the Scottish accent she used to hear a lot, she thought it was quite cute.

\- It's pretty cute cabbage - I say trying to get more laughs out of Diana, but I end up making her blush, but right after that my girlfriend starts to laugh and snort a little, it was cute; she looked like a little pig.

\- _Akko! Akko! Stop it! I'm not in the moment for this_ \- she said again with her Scottish accent, it was really nice to see Diana giggling a little.

**POV Diana:**

Oh crap, Akko is getting me, she knows how to lighten my mood... But I have to be careful, she has become very attached to me... What do I do...? Is it worth it...? Daryl wants me not to leave any offspring or else I can make this plan of hers turn against her.... I can do what she wanted to do to me.... But the difference is that Amalie and Alicia will have a kinder upbringing.... I don't know, I have to talk to Akko about this, I can see how she is getting upset about all this.

As I was sinking in my thoughts, I end up coming back with two clicks of a finger, it was Akko, as usual, she kept talking my name, so I decided to answer her.

\- Huh? Akko. What is it my love? - I say, coming back to reality, I used to sink too deep into my thoughts.

\- Again Diana? Every day you are sinking into these thoughts... What's going on in your head so much? - She said worriedly, trying to find out about me? I think I should open my mouth at once, I don't want to stall her until the last minute like Chariot did to her four years ago...

\- Eh... Love... I... I try to say, but... Damn I'm not ready, how can I tell her... - I... We need to talk more... I want to talk about something that ails me... Something that made me like this... - I say as Akko looks at me worriedly, but then puts her hands on my cheek.

\- Really? It's okay honey, I was getting agony... You are already cold as Scotland, this way it seems like the North Pole - She said as always talking about Scotland being too cold, this girl never gets used to the normal climate here. As always she reacts this way as if she were a child.

I just nod my head and take Akko with me to one of the offices in the house, where I used to work and study, since I became a leader, I stay there day after day, negotiating about how to deal with the riches, but I have to stop running away from the subject, I will get straight to the point with Akko.

\- Ah the office - said Akko inflating her cheeks, she hated the place because I spent too much time there, working and barely paying attention to my love, but what can I do? I have responsibilities, I'm an adult, not like my aunt.

\- Love... I... A... Reason - I say with much trepidation, damn Diana, come on girl, where is your stature girl - The reason why I was like this was because of that boy, more specifically about a conversation I had with Daryl, she has been pressuring me, or I would marry this James and save the family financially at once, or else continue with you... Of course I decided what was best for me... That would be to stay with you, even if it didn't give me heirs... - I said almost in tears, but soon Akko comes and starts looking at me confused, as if she thought it was a bit silly, as if I was making a drama.

\- Are you dying because you can't be a mother? Is that right? Diana, what about Violet and Sarah? Nothing is impossible for magic, we just have to use the fertility stone," she said shrugging, as always believing that children's story, honestly, my mother used to tell me this a lot, but I'm sure it was just a nice way for her to say that it was okay to be a lesbian. Akko never understands things... I will have to be realistic with her, this is not a joke.

\- Akko... This is a children's tale, my mother used to say the same thing when she was alive... The difference is that I was 5 years old... The fertility stone is a metaphor for artificial insemination... Chariot and Croix used it to make their twins... Do you happen to know that Croix is Trans? She froze her sperm before starting the treatment, maybe they said that to cheer you up... - I end up saying it in a too cold way, I shouldn't exaggerate too much, but when Akko believes in something she becomes very attached to it.

\- Ah... I forgot this detail, but they told me it was the fertility stone, Chariot even said that in her family's residence there is one of the relics to be made and the other one is in yours... - She said until I finished completing it.

\- And the stone of love, which is made with a kiss of love in a cave north of here... I know, I know, I know this story very well my love... No need to repeat it... If there really was such a thing, don't you think it would be full of lesbian witch couples? Or that I wouldn't be in this dilemma right now? Sorry for the words, my love... But I don't want to break your hope... Love even if we used artificial insemination, there is still something that gets in my way, here in the Cavendish family residence only children who are manufactured here and born here can take the place of the family, so even if we had a daughter, or adopted one she and the whole lineage would never take my place... It could even cause a death; she would risk her life love.... So sorry - I say almost in tears, I even put my hand on Akko's shoulder, but she just seemed to ignore all that, as if she didn't give a damn, it didn't even seem that this girl with eyes like rubies, would turn 20 years old?

**POV Akko:**

Ah, what a drag! Diana is still stubborn and closed-minded and doesn't believe in things! Nothing is impossible for magic, if we even managed to turn even other animals temporarily, saved the world from a missile that was going at a speed that could kill us, went to space and the radiation up there didn't kill us and yet she still thinks it's just a legend... Holy shit.

\- Nothing is impossible for magic Diana! Believe it! Stop being so annoying and stubborn! - I said, inflating my cheeks and getting angry.

\- The only boring and stubborn one here is you! Akko, honestly stop being so stubborn to think that magic changes everything... If it did, I wouldn't be in this situation... Ah... What the hell... Why... Why are you so Akko, why don't you think a little more realistically? - I said to Cavenboring trying to leave my dreams aside, but you know what, I'm not going to fill the patience of the perfect and correct lady.

\- Oh you know what? Fuck it, I don't want to argue over nonsense like that, keep up this lack of belief in things, I still think the fertility stone is real, I won't change your Cavenboring thinking and you won't change mine, um! - I say turning my face and leaving the office, until the boring cabbage opens its mouth again.

\- Akko, you can't keep turning your face to the problems like that, you're already 19 years old, how will Shiny Akko be if you keep behaving like a child - said Cavenboring being Cavenboring as always, I just ignored and left the office, as soon as I passed by the door I got a fright with the door, I have no doubt that Diana has used a spell to knock with force and got angry, play nice, but gets angry too.

I inflate my cheeks and lean against the doors with my arms crossed, all I could think about was how boring Diana always was, she wanted to be neat and methodical with everything, it didn't even seem like we saved the world together, it didn't even seem like she really believes that with magic she can do anything, she even seemed like boring Finnelan.

**POV Diana:**

Oh, what the hell! Because I had to fight with Akko... I didn't want to be so hard on her, but it seems that Akko doesn't mature, this way it's hard to help her with this dream of becoming Shiny Akko, I think I'll try to relax a little, then I'll talk to Akko... I'll try to relax, I can't work with my head like this... I still have to see how I'm going to maintain my savings...

I sit down in my armchair, open my laptop, where I start to open on the bank's website, but I was not in the mood to even think of any smart way to get more money, we were only with enough to maintain the huge mansion and pay the employees... I didn't want to rent it because it is a traditional place and it has a lot of things that can break and are precious... Oh fuck, I'm not in the mood to think about that right now.

On an impulse I decide to procrastinate a little, I open the internet and immediately go to the video site, where on the home page there was a video that interested me a lot on the official channel of the World Broom Racing Championship competition... I remember that as a child I dreamed of one day being a broom racer like Laura McLaren... How ironic to see that there is going to be a replay of the 1991 Irish GP, I think I will watch it to cheer up the nerves, Laura McLaren was amazing in that race, she became champion with 5 races to go.... I don't know why, but every time I talk about her I have good memories... As if she was someone familiar... I don't know, maybe it's just me having memories from when I was a kid, I know my mom liked broom races...

**POV Akko:**

I had been leaning against that door for a long time, I don't have to waste my time... Diana must have gone to relieve her nerves, if she did that I should do it too... I take a deep breath, look at one of the paintings in the corridor, being one of her mother, and start to talk to myself, I don't know why. I felt like I wanted to talk to the painting as if it was going to answer me.

\- Ahh... My mother-in-law... Why is your daughter so complicated like this... So much we learned in Luna Nova, so much we learned, but she doesn't want to believe in the fertility stone... What do I do? Give me some sign - At the moment I say this the picture of Diana's mother disassembles the bottom part and the part that was her picture starts to fly.

It could only be a ghost, not surprising since this mansion is full of them, would this be the one of Diana's mother, I don't know... All I know is that I better get this picture right away or someone will notice that if it's lost I could be in trouble, if someone realizes that the picture of Diana's mother has been damaged... I don't want to go two weeks without loving my wife.... Diana always takes her punishment hard...

I go running after that damn picture, but it kept flying and very fast, sure it was a ghost.... I didn't have my wand in hand, I didn't even learn spells without a wand, I still have things to perfect. Fucking fast picture... I have to get there soon or I will be lost.... Come on Akko take it.

I kept following that fucking picture through the halls of the mansion, I even suspected it might be a prank by Amalie or Alicia, but they barely knew how to use a wand and were two years old, maybe it was her mother or her copy sister? Or even the cow of the grandmother of those two wanting to make me look ridiculous. Whatever it is I feel I have to get this damn picture.

Until the picture makes a turn, and a very strong wind hits a door that opens and through it the picture of Diana's mother comes in, I followed what I could, until I jumped on the bed that was in the room and caught the air, only I didn't realize that I was right in front of a closet, this makes me bump into everything in the closet, and right after that a photo album falls on top of my head and along with it one of the pictures comes out of that album, getting right in front of my face.

When I took that picture of the face, I went into shock, it was Diana's mother, with a redhead and a baby, I think it must be little Cavenchata, I'm sure, the two of them had rings on their fingers, they were similar rings from what I noticed, I was just thinking that it was just bullshit, since Diana's mother had to have only one friend, I remember she already showed a picture of her father? By the way, what a scurvy little fellow... Sorry Diana, but he abandoned his mother when she was sick and depressed, just because the Cavendish family was struggling? A shame, but at the same time no... Who died the following year... He had a daughter and a wife and didn't take care of...

I stopped thinking about Diana's family, since I didn't want to waste my time with this kind of nonsense, so I made sure to look at the back of the picture, since it was quite common for this kind of album picture to have some text, since it was in a place it shouldn't be... Why not take advantage of my curiosity to read and go through these things. Let's hope that nobody catches me at least...

"Goodbye Bernadette... I love you so much my love.... Daryl went too far, she shouldn't have done that.... Save this picture at least for the day we are healed, take good care of our daughter Diana... This will be our last photo before my return... This will never be a goodbye, but a goodbye... With all the love in the world L.M 01/09/2001."

I turned white, I turned a stone, I was in shock, I was without reaction.... L.M.... This redhead must be L.M, it can't be Diana's father, since his name is James and so who would this L.M be? What do you mean daughter? Our daughter on top of that! Does that mean that... Ah Diana... She has a lot of explaining to do now... Wait a minute... That makes Diana the fruit of a couple of women... But was L.M. trans? Just like Croix? Or is the fertility stone real? Ahhh! I don't know... I'm going to believe the second one a lot.... May the second one be real.... I really want to be a mother! I want Diana to come to me and tell me that she was right... But is this L.M. alive? Neither of Diana's parents are alive...

I could even make a surprise for Diana.... If L.M. is alive I might actually get a point out of it... Oh, let's go through this photo album some more while I'm here... Ah... Now that I noticed, it is the room of that hideous carpet that Diana loves, it even looks like it was made by a seven year old child, that unicorn, Beatrix looks beautiful, but that unicorn looks like a skinny horse with one horn... Hahahaha... Let's stop fooling around... I want to see if there are more pictures.

I stay for a few minutes looking at each picture, I didn't even have a notion of time, but I knew that at some point I had to stop, that L.M. is very beautiful, very cute, she is even familiar, I remember that Diana has already watched a very boring broomstick racing documentary movie with her... Bleh, now I remembered, it is just a broomstick race around a track, it doesn't have a maneuver or anything, what's the fun of seeing the same thing you have with a car on a broomstick? What was the name of it again? I don't remember... It was something to do with cars, that I am sure, but I have to say that they are very cute together, I never thought that Diana had another mother, I will believe it, but I really need to know who she is, it can help me with my plan.

I close that album and take a picture using my cell phone, of that picture where the two mothers of Diana and the little Cavenboring were, after taking the picture I put the cell phone in my pocket, besides also putting everything in place, I take out a wand that was in that room and use a spell that repairs all the shelves in the closet, besides also taking the picture of the cabbage mother of my little girlfriend so cute, but as soon as I leave the room, I end up unintentionally running into Diana's aunt's cow, she as always with that slutty look of hers.

\- What are you doing here? - said the snake that kept looking at me with disgust.

\- Nothing, nothing that is of interest to you... Diana just asked me to come... - I said trying to lie, but that damn thing completes me.

\- To my sister's room? What would be in Bernadette's room that would interest Diana? And you have no respect for someone who has died, you don't just walk into the room of a person who has died here, have more respect for... - Said Diana's aunt trying to act saintly and correct, but I quickly retorted that snake.

\- Just as you had respect for her when she was alive? Or when you wanted to sell the family's things, without even respecting your sister's memory - I retort in the best way, leaving that snake clenching its fists in anger.

\- Listen here, you little brat! Who do you think you are to talk to me like that? Just because you have the protection of my niece, that doesn't give you the right to retort like that. If it weren't for her I'd poison you until you regret saying such things. - Said that cow trying to scare me, I just walked away ignoring her, returning from where I had seen the picture of Diana's mother flying away.

**POV Diana:**

These minutes watching the 1991 Irish GP really made me feel better, even more seeing how Laura McLaren is an amazing racer, she outdoes herself at every turn, it made me have a nostalgic feeling, when I was a kid and watched it with my mom... She would always put on these races that she liked to watch, and I would watch along because it was always nice to see mom smiling and getting out of bed every once in a while, she would rarely crack a smile or two...

Well, I guess I'll go see Akko, she must have eased her nerves, I just really hope she doesn't come out and talk about that fertility stone thing again, but if she does that's fine, I'll just ignore Akko's childishness.

I get up, close my laptop, go to the door and as soon as I open it, I am faced with Akko putting a picture, I think it was of my mother, back into a frame, I would get angry due to my girlfriend being clumsy, breaking a picture, even more so of my mother, but I will leave it aside, Akko being Akko....

\- Ah... Diana! I... A ghost, a ghost knocked over your mother's picture and ended up making it fall - She said trying to invent some excuse, but I believed her a little, after all I know there are ghosts around here, I just don't understand why Akko stayed all the time here in front, poor my love.

\- Ah yes a ghost, but I appreciate you trying to tidy up this mess, let's have some lunch love.... Sorry for being a bit thick.... - I said trying to make Akko feel better, who smiled at me and hugged me.

I go with my girlfriend to the dining room where we stayed for lunch, there was my aunt, cousins and the two pests, I mean... Amalie and Alicia... They are not pests; they are just influenced by their mother and grandmother... Poor things... Why do you have such an upbringing... It's a sin, really...

The minutes go by, I was eating normally next to my girlfriend Akko, she always being sweet and giving me food in my mouth, sometimes we even exchanged a few kisses, as always, my aunt being a killjoy, or she stopped the kisses telling us not to do it or she kept covering the faces of the two girls so as not to influence them. I don't understand why this is necessary, we are in new times, she was just being retrograde. This made me nervous, those two are children, they have to be influenced to think in a new way, not like this...

**POV Akko:**

Lunch was like every other lunch at the mansion, I always tried to be affectionate and cute, sometimes exchanging cuddles with Diana, but that snake of Diana's aunt was always a pain in the ass, getting ahead, stalling any kiss from us... I was getting pretty tired of this, it was every lunch and dinner, I just wish I could slap that old woman in the face, make her swallow that awful green lipstick she wears every hour, even at lunchtime.

When lunch was over, I went with Diana through the hallways, taking her to the office again, I gave my girlfriend a kiss and then went to my room, where I started going through my cell phone, I had the picture of that L.M. in hand, all I needed to do was use the image search. I used an editor cropping that photo, where I left only the redhead and then I used the search.

"Laura McLaren"

"Former Broom Racer"

It was the one, I was already suspicious, the initials and the person in the picture really matched, but how would I find this Laura and talk to her, surely she must be an important person in the world of witches? Four feet ten! How short hahaha, this woman is shorter than Constanze, how did such a short woman make Diana, people, Diana is almost a pole...

"Laura McLaren is a former broom racer, known as the flying irish, shortie, designer racer, the queen, raced from 1991 until 2001 in the World Broom Racing Championship, Eight time champion winning titles in the 1991, 1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000 and 2001 seasons, she was quite remarkable for how dominant and extremely skilled she was on a broom, she is known to be many times the greatest broom racer in history.... Worldpedia"

" **Birth:** January 14, 1972 (Age 49), Dublin, Ireland"

" **Height:** 1.47m"

" **Victories:** 109"

" **Titles:** 8 (1991-1995-1996-1997-1998-1999-2000-2001)"

" **First race:** Brazilian GP 1991"

" **Last race:** Australian GP 2001"

" **See more...** "

After a quick read of that information I realized that this was a very important witch, not for nothing that Diana had admiration for her, but how am I going to talk to Laura McLaren if she is such an influential witch? When I was younger I tried to talk to Chariot on the Internet, but I just kept talking to myself. Famous people like that don't use the profile with the most followers to talk to people. Well, let's have a look, maybe this Laura McLaren is not that famous.

I went on Witcher, Laura McLaren's profile had about 4 million followers, and it's still a verified profile, outside that the DM is not open, so you don't even have a chance to get it on the Witcher profile. Let's look at Istagraph... It's also the same thing, she has 800,000 followers on that one and still has the DM blocked... How the fuck am I going to find this woman's personal profile?

Ah! That's it Akko, I'm great! The girls! I'll talk to them and see if they can help me with this! Maybe Constanze will know a way, she is so clever with this kind of thing...

I get my cell phone, go to the Witchsapp application, I keep running my finger through the contact bar, I soon notice that Constanze's contact, was without a profile picture, I assumed it was blocked, I imagine Constanze is not one to talk to me much... Luckily I could talk to one of her girlfriends. I was sure that they would talk to me, especially since they were both closer to me.

"Amanda"

This I will talk to Amanda, she is online as far as I can see, I really hope she will help me, I don't waste any time and immediately take care of sending her a message.

[Akko: Sup].

[Amanda: What’s the matter Akko?]

Akko: Sorry, did I get in the way of something? I need a little help].

[Amanda: Kind of obvious, you wouldn't end up calling me unless it was to ask for a favor. What did you get up to this time?]

[Akko: Gee, you think I call you just to ask for favors?]

[Amanda: Oh fuck, just say what you want].

[Akko: I won't waste time here, but I wanted some help more specifically from Constanze, can you find this woman's personal profile here].

I send the cropped photo of Laura to Amanda, I don't doubt at all that she was in shock, even more so since being a witch, she must have known that woman.

[Amanda: Laura McLaren? Seriously Akko? Hahahahaha! What's so interesting that you want to find the personal profile of a famous witch? I don't know if Cons will make it, but if she blocks you it's not my fault].

[Akko: Ah thank you so much for the strength Amanda].

[Amanda: Ah you're welcome, but tell me, what made you interested in wanting to find Laura McLaren's personal profile?]

[Akko: It's a secret Amanda, a very personal secret].

Amanda: ah so if that's the case I won't ask Cons to help you.

[Akko: Fuck you old man, it's very personal indeed].

[Amanda: Akko, I'm going to ask Cons to invade someone's personal life, it may be a famous person, but it's still a person, did you know that we can even go to jail for giving out someone's personal number? So don't give me that little secret, I promise I'll keep it to myself].

Seeing Amanda's message makes me a little afraid, but I think for a moment, I think I'll trust her this time, I hope she doesn't spread the word to anyone about it.

[Akko: Amanda, that woman is Diana's other mother].

[Amanda: Hahahaha! What? Another mother? What kind of story is this? Where did you get this nonsense from Akko, how ridiculous, do you still believe that fertility stone thing that Professor Chariot said when she had Sarah and Violet? Akko Professor Croix is trans, they used Croix's frozen sperm].

[Akko: This is serious Amanda! Oh fuck you, bitch! I thought I could trust someone with this].

I was bubbling over with anger and all Amanda would answer me was three little dots, but right away she tells me that she will help, no matter how ridiculous I thought this idea was, or what I ended up thinking, I would finally get help for my plan. All that remained was to wait.

After talking to Amanda I decide to start a Live Stream playing Super Mario World, it was a silly challenge to finish the game 100% without dying, but I always failed for one silly thing or another, it was nice to interact with the public, sometimes donations came out and that helped a lot with my project of becoming Shiny Akko, besides guaranteeing a livelihood in case things get tight, it was not because I was dating a noblewoman that I have to be dependent on her money, I do very well on my own.

**POV Diana:**

The time at work went by, it was a real bore I would say, nothing to do, just trying to find ways to get some extra money, but that Home Office service was spending me a lot, I knew that in the end it would only be enough to pay the salaries of the employees and maybe the food... My aunt doesn't even help, she only lives at the expense of others, thinking that she will still catch a rich man and get money... Her daughters are not much different... Maril already got the rich guy, but for how long? I don't doubt that they will divorce soon, I never really liked that guy...

After an exhausting day of work, it was already eight o'clock in the evening, dinner time arrives, I stop my work for the day as well, I am greeted by two knocks on the door, I soon allow this person to enter.

As usual it was Akko, holding up his cell phone and showing me the time and that it was 8:00 PM.

\- I know, Akko, I know, it's time, I have to stop. All that's left is for you to pull me out of this chair. - I say as Akko comes over to me and sits on my lap, it doesn't take long and our lips soon meet, she was all needy and cute, I loved to see my Akko like this, so cute.

\- Ah if you stay longer I'll do it anyway, I don't care, you have to pay attention to your little love, if it wasn't for this adult life shit I would want to spend the rest of my days dedicated only to be by your side giving you love - She said giving me affection, I admit I really wanted this, but unfortunately real life is not like that, we have our responsibilities.

\- Who wouldn't want love? Obviously we have more important things, if I could stay all day just cuddling next to you, while we watch reruns of Shiny Chariot shows in our pillow fort eating caramel popcorn... - I say, causing Akko to get a gleam in her eye, to think that we actually did that the first few times she visited me, I admit it was pretty cool.

\- Love I got nine very large donations today, three of fifty dollars, one of seventy pounds, four of one hundred pounds and one of 250 Euros, today yielded enough, failed well in the world of stars that anger! I even spent the whole Tubular without dying, without blue yoshi, but that damn plant hit right on the edge, I feel like throwing the control to the wall - she said, passing the frustrations of Super Mario, she is still playing this game without dying, it would be funny to get it first time, but I'm not one to lose the whole day playing.

\- Oh good baby, soon, you can do it, I believe in you, how about we go to the bedroom, do a little something we haven't done in a long time huh? - I say blushing trying to give an extra mood to Akko.

\- Are you going to make a pillow fort and caramelized popcorn? Are we going to watch some cartoons too? Can I choose? - she said, stalling the whole mood and my desire for something more intense. I still wonder how she is 19 and how we did it the other times...

\- That's almost it... But it could be too, but let's have dinner before that, Anna must have prepared some delicacy for us - I say trying to make Akko forget that nonsense.

We went to dinner, Anna prepared some macaroni and cheese for us, it was as phenomenal as ever, I love her food... I really hope I can raise enough money to keep her working here, even if it means selling something or other. After dinner I went with Akko to the bedroom, still wanting something more, since I was very much in the mood.

The two of us went into the bathroom together and the next thing really happened, Akko was always very strange, I never knew when she was in the mood for it, but she clearly knew every time she was in the mood for it, after our bath was too hot, we both lay down on the bed and I went to watch some television, luckily there was something that interested me a lot, it was recommended a video about the Top 10 highlights of Laura Mclaren's career, as you can imagine Akko wouldn't want to watch it, so much so that I saw her soon get her cell phone.

**Akko POV:**

From the looks of it she is going to watch more boring broomstick racing videos, wait a minute.... Laura McLaren... I remember I mentioned her earlier today... Oh yeah! Holy lesbian Beatrix! I can't be that dumb! The fucking plan I made earlier! Did Amanda make it? Well, let's see.

I glance at Diana, she looks back at me and smiles, I return the smile, it looked like she wanted to say she wanted another round of what happened in the shower, I love to use my naivety to make her think I'm silly hehe, she'll never find out. I unlock the cell phone screen, and start to look through the messages.

As usual normal messages, from my mother, Diana... Oh I didn't even do what she asked today, I forgot to get her coffee... It was love... Chariot, Dad, Amanda! That's the one I wanted to know about... Hmmm let's see what she answered me.... It was three hours ago, apparently.

[Amanda: Hey bootleg Shiny Chariot, Constanze got Laura McLaren's personal number, she told me it wasn't that hard, but look, be careful with the messages, she might block you and this idiotic plan of yours go down the drain, I don't know if you know her well, but Laura McLaren was also known for being a little thick, so much so that I used to mirror her a little when I was younger].

[Amanda: +353 01 919 7281]

[Amanda: Remember that it is always good not to risk too much, if she blocks you there is no problem, just ask Cons to give you another chip, I will not charge for this one, since I imagine it is a surprise you have planned for Diana... Enjoy your adventure, then tell me if it worked out. Bye sis].

Fuck, I am even impressed, they got it so fast, if she is that fast to find the number of a famous person, then imagine to get mine, or imagine just to hack our things ... Holy shit, I'll never call Constanze a tampon again, after this I'll think twice even... Well... Come on Akko. The long awaited moment has arrived, Diana is too busy with her boring documentary...

I copy the number and put in Laura McLaren's contact name, as soon as I get this number I notice that there was no picture, but she really did have an account on the app, I take a deep breath, since that would be my moment.

[Akko: Hello]

I have never in my life felt so nervous about sending just a meager "Hello", I don't know why, but it seemed very intimidating, as if I had destroyed the entire Cavendish family mansion and had to explain Diana... I just hope everything works out.... I hope she answers me too, since I'm too far away.... Let's go!

[????? Hello? How the fuck did you get my number? If you are some crazy fan know that I'll give you 2 minutes before I block you, explain if well, surprise me].

Holy lesbian Beatrix, she comes right out with this bucket of cold water on me, I better answer soon if I don't want to throw all this progress in the trash, but what do I do? For the first time in my life I really have to think before I act... I'll explain to her in a quick way.

[Akko: Please, I really need your help Mrs. McLaren, my name is Atsuko Kagari, better known as Akko, I am Diana Cavendish's girlfriend, and I have a very big suspicion about you, I found this picture here and I'm thinking that... You are Diana's mother].

I send the message along with the picture of her next to Diana's mother and also the little cabbage cub, I hope it really works out, because I couldn't think of a better way to respond....

**POV Laura:**

What the fuck is this? Fuck! I... Fucking hell... For the fucking nine Lesbian Witches... How come a bomb like this comes today? Wait a minute girlfriend? My little girl is a lesbian just like her mother! That's so cute! But wait a minute... How did she find this out? How did she find this picture? By the nine lesbian witches... Does Diana know? Does she come here? Fuck! Now that the house has fallen for me... I've waited years for this moment, but I didn't imagine it would come so fast... I really wanted to keep this secret... Especially since Bernadette died... She would never be accepted in the Cavendish mansion, even with the curse broken and also Diana will never accept a mother who abandoned her for so many years? Better answer this girl soon.

[Laura: I don't know how the fuck you found this picture, I don't know who the fuck you are, I don't know what the fuck you want... But holy shit, you are very smart little girl, yeah... If you are really Diana's girlfriend then send me a picture].

[Akko: Ah you answered me, nice, okay I'll send you a picture, she's on my side now].

The brat takes a picture of her next to Diana, I almost cry when I see my daughter, the girl was big, she was no longer the little baby I used to hold in my arms... Wait a minute... Damn this girl is the same one that was flying with my Diana that day of the missile! I remember it well! It was on TV! Holy shit... She is very cute and cute even, she looks like she is clumsy and silly, I don't know why, I felt that about her.

[Laura: Okay, brat, I'll trust you not to block your number, I just want to know one thing... Are you treating my daughter well, because if not I'm going to come over there and pull your ears. Fuck you if you saved the country with the fucking Claiomh Solais].

[Akko: Hahahah! You are quite funny, but relax; Diana is very well with me, she is very happy by my side.... And I'm honored to see that you know about that].

[Laura: Is quite obvious, how come nobody was seeing two crazy girls on a broomstick flying towards a nuclear missile? Only a fucking person who lives in a fucking cave, which is not my fucking case, so yes, I fucking saw you, I also saw my daughter's psycho beating your fucking ass that day, I already suspected something, but I didn't know you were fucking girlfriends... I am happy for you guys... But answering your theory is... I am Diana's biological mother, just like Bernadette, you want to know how? Simple the fertility stone].

**POV Akko:**

I started to have a panic of joy, that woman sent right to the can, old cock, I've known this Laura for two minutes and I already consider her my best friend... I love this mother-in-law... Oh shit, I hope Diana hasn't noticed my sudden reaction.

I look to the side and notice that in fact Diana had practically fallen asleep, how cute, I think the day was very exhausting for my love... I cuddle her and, besides making her more comfortable in bed, I give her a little kiss on the forehead, just as I start talking to Laura again. I wanted to know more, who knows also my plan would work out.

[Akko: So the fertility stone is real?]

[Laura: Fucking sure, I know step by step how to do it, I have one now on my necklace, I always treasure it...]

Laura takes a picture and shows me the fertility stone, as well as her face... Holy lesbian Beatrix, she is not 49 years old, she is well preserved... Woah... That's why Diana is so beautiful! The eyes are Laura's... I always knew, Bernadette is the only Cavendish different, she had green eyes... While everyone here has blue eyes... Besides Diana's eyes are the same as hers... They are quite different from the eyes of the others.... I have to say that this Laura and Bernadette made the real divinity... If the fertility stone is real, then it really means that it is not a metaphor for artificial insemination.

[Akko: I don't know what to say Miss McLaren... You killed all my doubts at once, I knew that the fertility stone was real, if Diana is the fruit of the fertility stone and is the current leader of the family... That means that you made her here in the Cavendish family residence].

[Laura: Of course, where do you think I would make out with Bernadette? A girl like you is 19 years old? Forget it, I want to know why you called me, your motivations... And also how you got to this point].

This Laura has a coarse way of being... Like Amanda was mirrored in her, holy shit, she's like Amanda only ten times sharp tongued... She is literally all of Diana's crude side... It makes sense now, but a Diana who cusses ten thousand words a word, I've never seen someone so foul mouthed like that.

[Akko: Miss McLaren... I was this morning arguing with Diana when a wind takes a picture of Diana's mother, so I kind of followed, that picture led to her room, where I bumped into a closet, the picture fell on my face and I was in shock to see that picture, Bernadette, you and Diana together, plus a whole album where the two of you were together.... I also read your entire message that was behind the photo.... It was very cute... But what did Diana's aunt do that was so bad?]

**POV Laura:**

What a mess... So it was a photo... Bernadette obviously played with this girl, there is no other, but that was not her room, Bern did not keep these things in her room, the room where the tapestry was actually the first room of Diana ... I guess you made those aren't you my love... I have to stop thinking about these things... I'll go crazy, but I'm already crazy... Do I trust to explain to this brat what happened? I don't want to explain this by message... I think I will have to take this measure.

[Laura: Do you want to know what really happened? I'll only tell you if you come here in Ireland, it's something that's better told in person.... Before all this... Does Diana know? Does Daryl know anything?]

[Akko: I haven't told Diana yet, I intended to surprise the lady by revealing myself to you being her mother, plus it would show that the fertility stone was real all along... Daryl only saw me leave Bernadette's room, I managed to disguise it well... No one but a friend of mine knows that you are Diana's mother... And even that friend of mine discredited me, so kind of yes, that secret is safe].

Great! Things will be better this way... So I can really trust this girl... Probably her friend is the person who got my number, I don't doubt it at all, I hope no one expose my number; otherwise I'll be mad as fucking hell...

[Laura: Great, so come to the Mclaren family residence tomorrow morning, don't arrive before 10 o'clock in the morning, otherwise I'll make you swallow your magic, I won't miss my beauty sleep].

[Akko: Okay, I'll come, just send me the address, I'll find a way to go alone, after all I don't want any suspicions to come my way].

I send my address to the little brat, although I don't even need it, all I had to do was look it up on the Internet for the location of my house, since everyone knows where McLaren lives, but I am relieved that the girl is so naïve.

**POV Akko:**

After this conversation with Laura McLaren I felt relieved, I have to admit that she is very nice and a bit sharp tongued, I could see that a lot, I really hope that everything goes well... Now I'm going to play for a while, maybe sleep... I am one step away from making this surprise real...

I was playing Minecraft until about two o'clock in the morning, I practically lost track of time, playing in a world that I made with Diana, I was kind of mining a little and adventuring, when I least realized I was getting sleepy. So I decided to stop playing, turned off our video game and went to sleep, giving Diana a little kiss on the forehead as usual.

It was nine o'clock in the morning, I got up, this time Diana was beside me, she was getting changed, and I patted her on the butt just to let her know I was awake, hehe.

\- A slap on the hotness! Yes baby thank you! - I say after slapping that hottie ass, Diana quickly turns around and puts her hand on her face, a bit flushed.

\- Akko! - she said embarrassed.

Soon I stand up and give Diana a hug from behind as she finishes changing, when she finishes changing I get a little kiss on the forehead, after this little kiss I point to my mouth, signaling that she should kiss my lips, which Cavenboring does, after the kiss I go to the closet where I choose an outfit.

A white T-shirt, shorts, an orange overcoat, a scarf and finally a pair of boots, an outfit very similar to the one I wore the day I went to Luna Nova the first time.

\- Where are you going so dressed up? - She said, already suspicious that I was going out, while I was thinking of a way to answer Diana, I had to be very spontaneous.

\- Ah love I'm going... To Ireland... Yes! I'm going to Ireland to visit someone... - I say, still trying to think of how to wind Diana up, but she stared at me as if I were lying. - I sort of got called to go there, it's a sewing friend of mine from... Luna Nova! - I say this until she completes me.

\- Akko, in all those years it doesn't have an Irish student in Luna Nova, if you're going to lie about leaving without me, at least lie properly... Let me see something... Are you going out with your friends to fool around... Or with him? - She said talking as if Andrew was a real criminal, I really don't understand how she has this jealousy of Andrew, he is fucking gay.

\- That's it, I'm going out to prepare a surprise for you, but as you always ruin surprises, it's no fun... What a shit - I say inflating my cheeks, fucking Atsuko Kagari, every day you excel in acting, I really deserved an Oscar after this.

\- Awwww, don't be like that honey, I know you try these surprises, but you don't have to react like that, try to act better... - She said, caressing me. That's all I needed, Diana believed in my acting, I kind of accidentally made her believe in something else, perfect.

She gives me another little kiss and we go to the kitchen where we go for breakfast, as usual it was pancakes, I love pancakes. We eat for a while until after breakfast I give Diana a kiss and tell her I was leaving, she waved at me and said goodbye.

I take my broom and start to float, saying the spell "Tia Freyre". With the broom floating, I put on the cell phone holder and activate the GPS, setting the destination to the McLaren family's residence, according to the address I entered.

" **7h 13 min** "

" **470 km** "

How absurd! This is all by car, but I'm on a broom, so I'd better change the route format here to broom. Yes, the distance has been greatly reduced! Now it's just flying towards Dublin in Ireland.

" **350 km** "

I think it will take a bit of broom time, I think maybe an hour.... That's the most I can fly going on a broomstick without being scared to death or using up all my magic, so let's go! From Edinburgh to Dublin! Farewell Scotland and hello Ireland!

**Diana POV:**

Akko left, but said in a very dirty way that she was going to Ireland, I really think she just went to Germany to Constanze's house, maybe to visit Amanda or else she went to visit Lotte in Finland, or maybe she went to Loperèc to visit Chariot and Croix, it's been a while since she visited the two twins... I don't know, I just hope Akko is okay, at least this time she will let me know before she leaves... I have taught this girl well.

Without Akko at least I could work in peace, take advantage of the fact that today is a Friday and I only work until five o'clock, so today is perfect... Well, let's go, today is going to be a day of rest, I really hope Akko doesn't get into any trouble. As soon as I go up to the office I take the opportunity to check my cell phone, to see if anyone has sent me any messages.

[Hannah: Hey Diana, Avery and I are going to Karaoke tonight, do you want to come? Just come down here in England, we'll have some fun, have a cold one, you know... Call Akko, she's funny, even if she doesn't drink, she's a comedian... I have called Barbara and Lotte to come, Amanda, Jasminka and Constanze will also come, even the weird Sucy will come, only you and Akko are missing].

That would be nice, but I'm not really up for it, I want to use this Friday for a more private surprise between me and Akko, you know? I want to do something we haven't done in years, that pillow fort gave me a great idea, it's very childish, but I'm sure my Akko will love it, and I don't know, I won't enjoy it that much. Even more I don't like that Avery girl, I never really did.

[Diana: Ah Hannah, thank you so much, but I don't think it's going to work out, friend, these days are very exhausting for me, also Akko left this morning, I don't know where she went, but it must be some surprise, so I think I'll stay here in Scotland].

[Hannah: Ah Diana, come on stop being such a pain, take advantage that Akko is not here and go out with us, I'll buy drinks for all of us including pizzas as well... So what do you think?].

[Diana: Hannah, you know I don't drink, I will refuse friend, my sincere apologies, but enjoy the day with you guys out there, it's not as if our presence is the most desired thing in the world].

[Hannah: Okay, Diana, okay, but tell me... Do you have the number of that handsome guy, your cousin? It would be interesting to call him here].

[Diana: Hannah, you're engaged to Avery and Andrew is gay, you're not going to get anything out of this, by the way, I don't have his number, you know I don't like that guy, Akko does.]

Hannah after that message just sent me an emote with her thumb sign up, I bet she was a bit mad that I didn't agree to go out with her and the girls, now great, they'll think I'm an asshole because I refused to go out, but I don't care, Hannah has been very annoying lately, she has been since the time she picked on Akko.

After answering Hannah the best way I could think of, I decided to start working for today, I knew I was going to have a full day filling more and more spreadsheets, just thinking about it makes my wrists hurt, but what can I do... This is the way I found to give a little more money to the Cavendish family.

**POV Laura:**

I was waking up in the morning, got out of bed and looked at myself in the mirror, I was a little bit disheveled, looking at the mirror, my long red hair needed to see a comb, so I tried to really comb it, I imagine I would have a long day, I make sure to check my messages and soon I notice an interesting one.

[Akko: I'm coming to Ireland; I'll be there in an hour].

Oh great, the little brat will be here in half an hour, it seems she didn't obey me much with what I said about not coming here before 10 o'clock in the morning, at least today I woke up a little earlier, but how stubborn this girl is, well come on, I can't go out in a robe with these tits waving around.

I take a T-shirt, pants, and my light blue slippers, as well as my necklace with the fertility stone. If Bernadette hadn't left this would be the stone that would make our second daughter... Hellene... Why... Why did you have to leave my love... I miss you so much... Bern...

I hugged nothing as always, thinking that one day that hug would lead to something... But it always came to nothing... All I wanted most was to be with Bernadette now... But let's keep our posture, after all that girl is going to come, I have to show her that I am strong...

I go downstairs and soon run into my sister Chelsea and my niece Holly, they were both in the kitchen eating waffles, I soon sit down at the table with them...

\- Good morning girls! - I say until they both smile at me and answer.

\- Good morning sis," Chelsea said.

\- Good morning Aunt Laura," Holly said.

\- So girls, today we are going to have a visitor - I say while they remain unresponsive - Atsuko Kagari, she is my daughter's girlfriend... Diana... I think you have seen her, that little brunette girl who was on the broom with my daughter with Bernadette." I say until they both stare at me dumbfounded, Holly holding a piece of waffle and Chelsea almost overflowing a cup of coffee, which I had to use magic to keep it from spilling all over the table.

\- What is it? What the fuck is this Laura? You're kidding, aren't you? - Said Chelsea as if a truck had run over her. What an honor to finally have the courage to reveal yourself to Diana, I thought I would stay 20 years without doing anything.

\- Yes Chelsea, but only Diana's girlfriend is coming.... - I say, answering her.

\- Wait a minute, Auntie... You mean the brunette who was on the broom? She is amazing! She's a great friend of mine in Witcher! We always talk about the Shiny Chariot... She's awesome! - Said Holly, as usual that girl was a fan of the little Chariot... Lucky for us we went to her concerts during the beginning of her career, before all those crazy concerts where she was suspected of stealing magic.

\- That's her... But yes Chelsea, it is very likely that this girl wants to push me to go to Diana, I don't doubt it at all... - I even say that Chelsea completes me.

\- You can't spend your whole life sitting on the couch sucking your tits, Diana will fight with you anyway, your daughter was abandoned for 20 years... There's no use in waiting... What would Bernadette do? Besides, you can save the Cavendish family, I know they are in a bad way financially... That bitch Daryl will have to accept your help or not. Why didn't you have her arrested when she did that nasty shit to you? - She said again, going back to that subject.

\- Don't fucking fill me up! I know that, I know I could have done all that.... But I just want to forget it and move on.... - I say trying to make Chelsea stop bringing this up, but she was kind of right, even after 20 years I never stopped thinking about Bernadette for a day... I still have the ring on my finger and always will, my one true love is Bernadette Cavendish...

**POV Akko:**

I was arriving in Dublin, with only 10 more minutes to go, I was already getting very tired of flying at 350 km/h in a straight line, the icy wind, the pain in my arms... How can a witch who races with brooms stand this, it is much worse to fly a broom when you are at high speed... When I was flying with Diana I always stayed behind and didn't feel all this... Actually this is the first time I have traveled this far alone on a broomstick...

The time went by and I could see the city from far away, after flying so much I was finally close, what a relief... It doesn't take long and soon I am getting closer and closer until I was in Dublin, I follow the GPS to where it was indicating the McLaren family's residence, little by little I get closer and I find myself in a more rural area of the city, also with a wall around it, I pass by it, since my interest was only in the house.

I am even perplexed, the woman was eight times world champion and practically considered a local heroine and lives in a big house, but nothing on the castle level where the Cavendish live, it was a big house with about four or five floors, it looked a lot like big houses in American movies, I soon approach the door and ring the bell, as soon as it rings I wait a little.

Who attends me is a redheaded girl and she was quite short, about Constanze's size I would say, she nods to me smiling, as if she knows me before, so I nod back.

\- Hi Akko Kagari! I don't think you know me that way, but you must know me from Witches, I'm Holly Chariot Stan! - she said smiling at me... And wow, she is Holly, I recognize her now, from her profile picture which was a drawing you could tell she drew herself and pretty true to how she is in life I would say.

\- Holly? Ah yes! Holly! Girl... Wow! You are amazing Holly, you are one of the few people we can talk about Shiny Chariot without anyone disturbing us, what a coincidence that you live right here. - I say answering her and right after giving her a hug, I wanted so much to hug that girl, I blush a little because I felt her breasts a little, which were not small at all under mine... Wait a second... If Holly is related to Laura McLaren that makes her related to Diana! What a fuck up! Now that I stopped to think about it.

After this hug we looked at each other for a while and soon Holly took me to the kitchen, where when I arrived I found two familiar faces, one was someone I had seen on television before and the other was Laura McLaren... I am in the middle of a family of famous people and I didn't even know it.

\- I am Atsuko Kagari, but you can call me Akko - I say, trying to create a good impression.

\- Ah hello Akko, I'm Chelsea and this is my sister Laura, I wonder why you came here, I was talking to my sister how she should stop hiding from her daughter and reveal herself, it's been twenty years and this woman is still hiding - Chelsea said.... I have heard that name before... Chelsea McLaren! She is an actress! She plays lesbian characters in all kinds of movies and TV shows! Now that I remembered! I love her performances, especially in Love yourself... How incredible the moments Diana and I were theorizing about how Layla would be with Hannah... Now I am facing Layla herself here. Diana would love to be here.

\- Hey there, brat, you finally came. You could have come a little later, couldn't you? Well, let's leave it aside, I'm glad you came, but tell me what are your real intentions? - Laura said with her "gentle" way of being, now I am sure where did Diana's rudeness come from.

\- Ah hello Mrs. McLaren... I came here to really talk to you, I want to know what happened to abandon my girlfriend. I am not here to judge you, I am sure you had a reason for that - I tell Laura, I just remembered a little bit about my reaction with Professor Ursula when she revealed all that to me? I really hope that this Laura McLaren has a strong motive, just by talking about Daryl having some involvement makes me more confident, I never liked that snake.

\- I will explain everything, but first feel the will brat, do you want to eat some waffles? - Said Laura, as they were waffles I didn't refuse, I found it funny how that house had lower chairs, all of them were so low, I felt like a real pole to be there, I sit in one of the chairs and soon I start to eat.

**POV Laura:**

Holy shit the brat is here, she could take a little longer, she had to arrive right on time for lunch... Imagine just to explain to her everything that happened... Even more with Chelsea and Holly here... Out of nowhere this little Japanese girl comes and shows up... I am sure that she will make me go to the Cavendish family mansion... I'm sure... I swear that if I go there I don't know what I'm going to do... Whether I'll die of panic or not...

After we eat a little, it doesn't take long and soon my sister decides to open her fucking mouth... I knew that this idiot would want to make me confess, holy shit...

\- So Laura, are you going to tell us? Or are you going to stay there without saying anything? - Said my sister as always pressuring me, damn it, here comes the bomb, but also I will not tell anyway, so I will try to show with the best details.

\- I will! Come with me to the TV, I think it's something I have to show how everything happened more clearly, using a bit of the crystal balls too - I say, snorting a little already, I get up and go to the living room together with the girls, the day has come apparently? Here we go.

I arrive at the room together with the girls, I begin to use my magic on a crystal ball that soon was showing everything on a television, as I didn't want to show the whole story I decided to summarize it in a clearer way without wrapping it up too much and going straight to the point.

**POV Narrator:**

Laura begins to show flashbacks of her memories, starting with one from June 1990, just as they were returning from the McLaren family residence after they had both graduated. They first stop by the redhead's house where she passed the family's leadership position to her younger sister Chelsea.

After solving this problem they go to the Cavendish family residence and it was there where things started to get problematic, as soon as they arrive they are welcomed by Clarie Cavendish (Diana's grandmother, Bernadette and Daryl's mother), that is until the time the woman brings up the subject of marriage, telling Bernadette to marry the son of a family friend, this one called Paul Hanbridge.

Bernadette obviously refused, but she could no longer refuse using the age argument, which she had always used with her mother since she was 14 years old, this time the girl was 18 years old, because of even that Cavendish decided to hit the table and assume once and for all. She had been dating Laura McLaren since December 1987 and would never part with that girl for anything in the world.

This causes Clarie to end up slapping the girl and getting disgusted, she even tried to lock her in her room and kick Laura out, but since the authority in the Cavendish family was with Isabella (Diana's great-grandmother, Bernadette and Daryl's maternal grandmother), she did not allow Clarie to do this at all, but in a way Bernadette had to obey her mother's demands, but she did not want to anymore, she needed to do something.

A week later the opportunity arrives, it was the perfect day to perform the ritual to become head of the Cavendish family, Bernadette felt in the mood to perform this ritual, since it had been weeks since she had laid in bed with her girlfriend, it had been days since they could even kiss in peace in the ritual.

**POV Laura:**

I decide to pause that part, because I had to explain what was going to happen next, as I was not present at the ritual part I would kind of just show myself waiting while listening to some music.

\- Why did you stop, sis? And what does something that happened eleven years before Diana was born have to do with her abandonment? - said my sister who still didn't even know that much about what happened.

\- So, I don't know very clearly what happened, but according to what Bernadette told me, she was going normally until someone interrupted the ritual in the halls, she was alone and was shot down by Clarie and her grand aunts, Marie and Amelia, after she woke up, she was alone in the middle of all that room. Bern continued on and soon came across three trees, they seemed to be covering the three which was really true, at that time Bern didn't know it was them and just continued on normally, coming to get the title of head of the family - I say until Chelsea again raises her hand.

\- Okay, but what does this have to do with what happened 11 years later? - Chelsea says, getting on my nerves, until I answer her.

\- Fuck you Chelsea, pay attention to this shit, or I won't explain it to you - I say answering my wonderful sister, wonderful is my ass, fuck you... Laura focus, let's go back to showing what happened.

**POV Narrator:**

After the ritual Bernadette came back and was realized that she was head of the Cavendish family, but things were not that much better, from the moment they started to miss Clarie, Marie and Amelia, with that disappearance Bernadette called the police two days after she disappeared, in this case the magical police since normal people could end up getting hurt.

When the police arrived where the ritual was being performed, they noticed that there were three lifeless bodies, they were the bodies of Clarie, Maria and Amelia, as soon as Bernadette explained everything she was taken as the main suspect and was almost arrested, when she explained everything that had happened and in the crystal ball it appeared what really happened.

As soon as she returns home, Laura was waiting for her, as was Daryl. Cavendish was cleared and the whole case was closed as a murder, but because of this Daryl ended up placing all the blame for these deaths on Laura.

"It's your fault Laura McLaren! Because of you my mother and my aunts died! You had to show up in my sister's life! You ruined all the family's plans! You damn Irish bitch!"

**POV Laura:**

\- Of course, this was pure falsehood on Daryl Cavendish's part, she had little empathy for her mother and aunts, after all, she herself had told them that Bernadette had gone to perform the ritual to become the leader of the family, she intentionally wanted to make her mother the leader of the family, because then she would manipulate Bernadette into forcing her to marry Paul Hanbridge... Daryl told me this before the fateful day. Clarie's death was not a feeling of daughter losing her mother, but for her it was more because it got in the way of her plans... That woman was never any good - I say until Chelsea answers me again.

\- Laura McLaren! You are dumb! Look what you tell me, look what a piece of shit this woman is! Daryl should have been arrested! I will always say that. But instead the big tobacco girl there preferred to keep it quiet! - She said as always insisting on this subject... And fuck, even the other two were agreeing with her.

\- That bitch could have killed my girlfriend, she had no qualms about using poison spells on me when I tried to save Diana's life... - Said the brat, causing me to go into shock.

\- Wait a minute," I say, pausing the TV, "you mean you tried the ritual and... What part of respecting the traditions, didn't you hear? Anna didn't let me interfere even though I heard some screams and magic shots, and I also felt Bern's magic weakening... - I say until the little brat completes.

\- I know, but I kept pushing in every possible way, until I saw Diana on the floor, I tried my best to fight Daryl and their daughters... But there are three of them... When I woke up I found Diana, we were in a laboratory, I tried to make her feel better and encourage her not to give up the ritual, since there was time, we went... Daryl and her clones almost died, but during the ritual, Diana kind of sacrificed being the leader of the family in exchange for being able to save the lives of the three - Akko said, which impressed me, but at the same time I hoped that Daryl had died in this attempt to stop the ritual.

\- Daryl doesn't learn his lesson anyway, she lost her mother for that very reason and 27 years later she makes the same mistake, if it wasn't for Diana she could have died... If that's so then it means that Daryl kind of owes one to Diana's side - I say until Chelsea completes me.

\- You see Laura, it is your time to move, it is your time to stand up for yourself, Daryl can't do anything, she had her life saved by your daughter, let her dare to touch a finger on you... – Said Chelsea completing me so I just shrug my shoulders and decide to go back to showing what happened, skipping many years on television, since they were the best years of my life next to Bernadette.

**POV Narrator:**

Laura jumped to the year 2001, more specifically on September 1, 2001, Diana was already 3 months old, she had hair a little bit evident since she was born with hair. On that day Laura is called by Daryl. Where she reveals all her intentions.

"Laura I never blamed you for the fact that killed my mother and made me lose my much loved mother, in fact I hated her, I even appreciate you coming along and making Bernadette's head to continue in this lesbian shit, but I was angry anyway, your person was not supposed to be so influential, Bernadette being a lesbian was fine.... What I didn't want is for her to date someone like you.... An imposing person, a moral person, because of your presence, Bernadette became stronger, she wasn't like that before, she was more submissive... But why am I saying this? I wish my mother had succeeded in becoming the leader, not because I wanted to see her alive? but because I wanted to see Bernadette forced to marry Paul. He is the same one who is my lover today.... Poor little Eleanora who thinks she is in a stable union.... But let's get back to the point... With you ruining my first plan where my mother could possibly trust me more, I had to change the course of things... That's when you made the fertility stone and I discovered a wonderful little book Written by a witch named Margaret Ford, this book was about the curse of the metal spheres.... Do you know it?"

At that moment Laura was just oblivious, but she recognized the name Margaret Ford because of her late great-grandmother's past and how she was a criminal witch accused of killing none other than Diana Cavendish III, the great-great-grandmother of the current Diana Cavendish.

"So, I'll be very direct to the point Laura McLaren, you and Bernadette are under this curse, I put on you yesterday, you have one week to leave this house.... If you don't want you and Bernadette to die... In a week the effect of the metal balls will start to work, if you are close to them... The metal balls will move faster and faster inside your stomach, piercing you both... Look, either you give in, or you and Bernadette die together in a romantic and beautiful way... Poor little Diana who would have to be alone in this cruel world.”

After telling all that Laura had connected the dots, she remembered something her great-grandmother told her years ago, that until then it was a curse with no cure, to the point that Daryl didn't even know the cure either, which causes her to have to change her plans.

Laura and Bernadette talk one last time, take a picture together with little Diana in the middle, using a Polaroid camera, McLaren takes a pen and starts to write a message to leave on the picture, it was not a goodbye, but a goodbye, she believed very much that she could find the cure.

**POV Laura:**

I started to cry... That moment always broke me... Remembering that I would come back... But that coming back never came.... I paused because I couldn't stand crying, I needed to be trimmed by my sister, niece and Akko, they started to do everything to make me feel as good as possible.

\- Mrs. McLaren... It is not your fault... It is that bitch Diana's aunt, now I understand why she did all this... It was not your fault... You don't deserve to be like this... We are going back to the Cavendish family residence and I will make that snake swallow its teeth. Please Mrs. McLaren come to the Cavendish family residence, go back to your daughter, I am sure that there you will make that Cavenboring stay cool - Said the little brat trying to convince me ... But if of one thing, she is right, I think I have to stop staying in the comfort zone.

\- You are more than right, brat! I'm going to the Cavendish family mansion! I'll face Daryl head on if I have to and let her hold me back! Because I'm coming back! If she tries anything, I've got what's coming to me. I have the cure for the curse of the metal spheres! I got it at least five years ago... If Bernadette were alive... - I say until Akko trims me again, the little brat is kind of nice, she knows how to motivate someone, now I know why Anna let her go.

\- You don't have to worry about whether Diana will accept you or not, because you are my guest and Diana should accept, because I'm sure the Cavenboring will be very angry, since on her side you abandoned her - said the brat, quite rightly, that really was what made me postpone my return year after year.

\- Okay Akko, I will go! Wait for me next week! I will come! I'll even come with my car with all my bags! And this time I'm not stalling, I'm really going back to the Cavendish family mansion! - I say with all motivation I'm really going.... No more waiting 20 years for this.

**POV Akko:**

When I heard Laura saying that I started to jump and celebrate and the other two celebrated together with me, the three of us even lifted the McLaren lady, holy shit she might have been short, but she was a little heavy too, after I let her down, I stayed there a little longer, until the sun was going down. When the sun sets I say goodbye to the McLaren, they are a nice family.

\- Bye Laura McLaren, I hope to see you next week - I say hugging my mother-in-law.

\- Bye brat, good luck dealing with my girl, let's keep it a surprise shall we? - said Mrs. McLaren.

\- Bye Akko - said Mrs. McLaren's sister.

\- Bye Akko, take good care of my cousin... Oh and do you have a cousin or sister who is as cute as you? Or does Diana have any single friends? - Holly said, wanting to get some hot chicks. Apparently McLaren is full of lesbian witches.

\- Bye girls... Oh and Holly, I don't know, we can talk when I get home, a pretty girl like you can get a girl really fast - I say motivating Diana's cool cousin even more.

After talking to them I take my broom and fly back to Edinburgh, Diana must be waiting for me now...

**POV Narrator:**

The days went by quickly as Akko went from Dublin to Edinburgh, the Kagari managed to hide very well from Cavendish everything she was planning, no one from the Cavendish family residence suspected, which was great.

After this week passes without much happening, Friday arrives where Laura McLaren and her daughter Diana Cavendish were to meet again after almost 20 years, the long-awaited day has arrived.

It was a Friday morning, Laura had already left Dublin at five o'clock in the morning, possibly arriving at noon in Edinburgh, leaving with the Lotus Carlton 1990 that was one of her cars, this one in particular was McLaren's favorite car. Some of the other cars were bizarrely stored in the Cavendish family residence, so it would also be an opportunity for the redhead to review her old cars.

It was eight o'clock in the morning on a winter Friday, it was -2 degrees Celsius that day, but no snow, just a chilly morning as usual. Akko and Diana were waking up together in the bed of their bedroom.

**POV Akko:**

You don't have to wake me up together, Diana, just give me five more minutes... Oh yeah... Holy shit today is the day! Diana's mother will be here soon... I really hope Diana doesn't react with anger about finding out the truth.

\- Good morning my love... Hmmmm... - I say grumbling as Diana kept moving.

\- Good morning love, so... Are you going out today? - she said suspiciously.

\- I will, but I have a surprise for you... - I say, already making Diana more suspicious.

\- A surprise is, if it's like the surprise you gave me at the pillow fort last week I'd love it, but let's do it after work," she said, already hinting at something else.

\- You will know what this is all about," I say in response to her.

I go to change with Diana, we put on matching clothes, she with a cabbage print t-shirt with "I'm her cabbage", and me with a white cabbage print t-shirt with "I have a cabbage girlfriend", I put on a pair of red plaid sweatpants, as Diana also put on a pair of blue plaid sweatpants, I almost go barefoot, but Cavenboring throws me a rabbit slipper that catches my head.

\- You can't go out barefoot - said Cavenboring, already starting to get on my nerves.

\- All right, all right, Bleh, you Cavenboring - I say holding out my tongue and taking my slippers and putting them on, while the cuddly cabbage put on her kitten slippers and put on a plaid jacket, while I went without a jacket.

\- Where are you going without a coat? - Again the Cavenboring implies me, this time throwing an orange coat to me, and it wasn't even cold, inside the room it was even warm.

I put on my coat because I didn't want to see Cavenboring pick on me and as soon as we leave I notice why she gave me the coat, I already feel the icy wind in the halls of the mansion, which were not heated so as not to spend on heating, so only in the bedrooms I leave the heater on.

We went to breakfast, this time I was smiling too much, very excited about the surprise that that cow of Diana's aunt would come across, little does she know what is waiting for her... Since I went to Ireland I have been even more careful that this snake doesn't do anything to Diana and me, because she is not crazy to do anything.

\- Why are you smiling so much girl, what's so funny that you would look at me and still find it funny? - said the snake in the creeping way it always used to say... Ew.

\- You will know Daryl - I say, leaving a mystery in the air, Diana was also looking at me and was finding my overconfidence strange.

\- Why are you so excited about what I'm about to see? May I know? Are you by any chance going to give me some lipstick as a present? Or are you going to get out of this house at once? My niece has been tarnishing the family's reputation for far too long by insisting on this lesbian thing, this is all just a phase. Either she marries James or she remains infertile and unable to have a lineage that will continue the family? Oops, I hesitated, I ended up talking too much,- said the crawling snake, which did not intimidate me a bit, in fact I continued to show confidence, while Diana hit the table and stood up angrily.

**POV Diana:**

\- Atsuko Kagari! Stop picking fights with my aunt! And Aunt Daryl, you're already here with me! If you insist on pushing me around James, I swear I'll make a fuss, I love Akko! I don't care if it makes it impossible for me to be a mother! Love is stronger than any barrier - I say in answer to both of them, "I don't know why Akko invented to create intrigue out of the blue, I was so angry that right away I left the table, I no longer had any appetite.

\- Diana! Don't go now! Sorry love! - Said Akko, which I just glanced back signaling that I had forgiven my love, she always understood my body language, so I left there to go towards my office.

Arriving at the office I kept thinking and pondering... What is the surprise that Akko wants to give me so badly? Is it something warmer? Or could it be that the something warm that she gave me last week was actually not the surprise and she has something bigger in store? I don't know... All I know is that this week she asked me several questions about my father... She even came up with an absurd theory about my mother being a lesbian... Not that I think it could be a lie... She clearly felt repulsed by my father... I am sure my mother married just to have me My father James was never a good person Besides saying about a hypothetical situation where the fertility stone is real and I am actually the daughter of two mothers.... I admit I really wish this was all real.... She even made a whole theory involving my aunt casting a curse to stop all this.... I have never seen Akko think this much....

Anyway, let's focus on what to do today... I'm going to have a very full day apparently.

**POV Narrator:**

The hours went by that morning, Akko was waiting playing some video games, so much so that she opened a live stream, this time playing some Yu Gi Oh Forbidden memories, playing in a challenge she called no Free Duel. Which was much more complicated since she couldn't lose since she was also competing in story mode the whole time.

Laura was arriving in Edinburgh, driving as fast as she could, sometimes slowing down in case there were speed cameras nearby, but that didn't stop her from going as fast as she could to reach the Cavendish family residence.

By the time 11:55 arrived, Laura was already at the door of the Cavendish mansion.

**POV Laura:**

I arrive at the gate of the Cavendish family residence, press the button of the gate control and soon I notice that they open for me, which already impressed me, it was the same moldy control from 20 years ago... Someone could break into this place if they stole my car. Luckily they didn't try, or they would swallow their teeth. I would go inside, but as soon as I start to drive forward I am interrupted by a security guard. I roll down my window and then lower my glasses.

\- Frederich let me through, man! It's impressive that you've been working here since 1995, and please, don't say anything to anyone that I'm here, only to the house staff, I want to surprise them - I say until Frederich recognizes me and then releases me.

\- I am sorry Miss Laura McLaren, we have not seen you for 20 years, what happened to your disappearance? I missed you around here, this mansion has a very heavy atmosphere since you and Mrs. Bernadette left this place? - Said Frederich, which I just agree and then climb the car window entering the mansion of the Cavendish family.

I go with my car along the path that led to the garage, surprisingly they still had my other beauties, very well kept and hidden in a cloth, as soon as my car parks I am greeted by Anna, possibly she has been warned of the arrival of a visitor.

\- Hello Miss Laura McLaren, what brings you here? - Said Anna accompanied by other maids.

\- Hi Anna, I am definitely back this time, I have a few things to take care of here... Have you taken good care of my Diana these years? - I say until Anna nodded her head in agreement.

\- Of course, I'll take your things to the former mistress's room... May I? - Anna said.

\- Please, Anna - I tell her until she and the maids walk past me, I hand them my car key, just as I take my cell phone.

**POV Akko:**

Lunchtime was approaching, I took the time to procrastinate a bit on Wticher and have fun with some memes, until I get a message from Mrs. McLaren... She arrived that early? So fast almost at lunch time?

[Laura: Hey brat, I'm home, come here we need to play our plan, I'm in the hallway past the garage, make sure you're not seen by Daryl].

[Akko: Okay Miss McLaren, I'll be right there]

I go quickly through the corridors and come across Miss McLaren, she was taking off her sunglasses and also the jacket that she tied around her waist, that almost made her tits fly, I don't know how that woman doesn't fall down with a thing that size.

\- Well, follow my plan, we are going to make a shocking surprise for everyone, but before you make this surprise, take this - Said Laura handing me a bottle.

\- What is it? - I say confused.

\- This stuff makes you immune to the curse of the metal balls, Daryl can never do anything to you. – Said Laura

\- And what is the plan? - I said.

Laura tells me in detail how she would follow the plan and how I should prepare the surprise, with a little bit of magic to make the scenario perfect, then after hearing everything, she pats me on the back and I go towards the dining room, where everyone was there having lunch and waiting for me, apparently.

\- You were late love - Cavenboring said only because I had more important things to take care of.

**POV Diana:**

I wonder if Akko is late because of the "surprise" or if there is another context... What is my girl planning? Well, I don't know, maybe she is just late... I don't know, I only know that she is so cute eating with her full cheeks, my little cheeks, after that discussion earlier Daryl even kept quiet, how nice.

I was eating normally, until a piano song started playing... Oh no I can't believe Akko did that, she made a point of playing the theme song from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure... Why I deserve this woman... Hey smoke, why is there smoke? Shame on me...

Until the music reached its climax, the door opened, but the smoke was still very thick, and the moment the piano started to play again, I came across a person. It was a redhead with long straight hair, a little fat, arms crossed, she had very pale skin, freckles everywhere... Wait a minute, that face is familiar... Laura McLaren? What is she doing here... Eh... A... ghost behind her.... Mom? My mother is appearing behind her...

I was stunned at the time, I looked around and my aunt was in shock, she was a stone, I had never seen her like that... I was also trying to understand why my mother's spirit appeared.

\- Hello - Laura said in a way that seemed threatening, but at the same time comforting.

\- We got Miss McLaren they are in shock - Akko said... Akko? Who stood up and shake Laura's hand as if they were two friends... What is this thing? What do you mean? They have met before... Akko's surprise was to bring Laura McLaren here? That's why she told me she went to Ireland last week.

\- La... Laura... What are you doing here? - Said my aunt who was scared, but soon she changes her expression to a more confident one, why is my aunt reacting like this? - In reality, you arrived late, I would say at least 15 years late, how can you simply arrive here and on top of that have the shamelessness to come here thinking that your Diana is going to come to your arms, that she is going to put her hand on your head? - My aunt kept saying... What? What do you mean "your Diana"? I was startled looking at my aunt - That's right Diana, this girl here is actually - Said Daryl until Laura ended up answering her.

\- Nothing more, nothing less than Albert Einstein! - Said Laura as if she didn't care about that situation, while my aunt stared at her in disgust - Look Diana, I am sorry for everything that happened 20 years ago, but I will tell you... Your mother Bernadette was married to me, we used magic and then we had you.... That was long before she married James.... Your aunt may even try to stay on top, but what about Daryl? Why don't you talk about what you did to me? Why don't you confess that you controlled your sister by forcing her to marry James? Why don't you talk about when you left Bernadette to die? Why won't you talk about when you put the curse on the metal balls? - Did you say Laura? Is she my mother? What's going on? It can't be... I'm very confused...

\- Wait! What are you saying? What do you mean Laura McLaren is my mother? What do you mean she used magic? What did my Aunt Daryl do? Mom... - I say, starting to get weepy... I had memories of my mother Bernadette and I started to run out of there, it was an impulse I never had in my life.

I ended up doing this trying to get away from that situation, many things were going through my head, Laura McLaren my mother? Curse of the iron balls? That James was not my father I already knew, he already did the DNA test... I just want to be alone... So I ran to the room where my mother was staying, I sat down on the floor and cried, it was the only thing I could think of... Traumatic childhood memories came back... Those days when my mother died... If I could go back in time and heal her.... I would give her all my magic...

**POV Laura:**

My apologies Diana... I wanted to make a triumphant entrance... But I couldn't, I don't think I should pull this argument the poor thing must be in need of someone to make her feel better.

\- Do you see what you have done? You think this is going to be okay? I won't let you come back so easily - said my slutty sister-in-law, while I just walked straight ahead, until the brat tapped me on the shoulder as I was approaching the door.

\- Where are you going Mrs. McLaren? Are you going to let Daryl say these things about you? I know the real story, I know what happened, she has to shut up - said the brat, until I took her hand off my shoulder.

\- Fuck what is more important is the love and care that I must give my daughter, Daryl of little do I care, I'm shitting and walking to that snake - I say leaving that room while Akko was even quiet to hear me, Daryl kept talking and talking, but only ignored, the brat is very brave to stay in this house with that cow.

**POV Diana:**

Alone in the room, crying, until I feel something touching my shoulder, I thought it was just Akko, so I just ignored it again, until I hear a voice... I had heard it before... I raise my head and am faced with the ghost of my mother.

\- Diana... I understand your pain... It seems that your mother Laura has finally decided to go back to where she should be... Taking care of her daughter... Please... Don't be angry with her. Accept it, Laura. This is my last wish as a mother. Laura has given me so much love and care all these years - Said my mother's spirit.

\- Why should I accept her? Laura abandoned her just as I did. She didn't even interfere when you married James - I say until she answers me.

\- Your mother Laura had a reason; she would never abandon us... This reason she will explain to you, I'm sure... You have no idea how she waited so many years for this moment. Laura tried to find a cure for what caused her to leave us. But it was too late... Please Diana... If you can't do it for yourself... Do it for your dead mother...- said my mother's spirit, which made me a little touched... This time I really think I should forget about this armagure... I wonder if all that theory Akko told me is true.

I just nod my head and smile at the spirit that starts to disappear, when it disappears completely I see that the door was being opened, as I see the door opening I am faced with my mother Laura.

\- Diana - said my mother Laura.

I get up and go running to hug my mother Laura, I was still crying, only this time the crying of sadness was changed to one of comfort, I was kneeling and hugging her, since my mother was a little short, I rest my head on her chest and soon I am caressed.

\- I have waited years for this moment, my little Diana," she said as she kept giving me affection, while wiping my tears.

\- You called me Mom? - She said, all excited, until I looked at my mother's face and she was crying.

\- What else would I be yours? - I say to my mother who starts to hug me tighter to the point of making me sink my face inside her huge breasts... But soon after she lets the hug go lighter.

\- Now things will be all right Diana... Your mother Laura is here... I will never leave her... I'll never leave you again I will make up for all the 20 years I spent away - She said until I look at her and start wiping my mother's tears.

\- Just in these few seconds the lady is already making up for it... My mother Laura - I say this while Akko was watching everything, she was bursting into tears, my mother immediately looks at her and starts laughing.

\- Come here little brat, you're family too - said my mother calling for Akko, who joined in a family hug... Brat? I like that nickname, I guess I'll have to get used to the idea that I have two mothers? It seems that Akko was right all along about the fertility stone... Who knew it would be under my nose all the time.

See you, lesbian witches, someday, somewhere!


End file.
